


Contre-Coup

by MySpaceBlueBox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Moony will appear later I promise, Some light angst, an english translation will come soon, if I ever get the courage to do it, strange pairings treated seriously
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySpaceBlueBox/pseuds/MySpaceBlueBox
Summary: Après une expérience traumatisante, Harry déprime. Ginny entame une carrière de Quidditch. Draco est coincé dans un quotidien morne. Célibataire et sans travail, Ron broie du noir. Hermione cherche un emploi. Sirius s'apprête à faire son grand retour et Lucius est gravement malade. Mais la Directrice Mc Gonagall est face à un problème de taille: elle n'a pas d'équipe professorale..Posté aussi sur ff.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ! and listen to mono

L'église dans laquelle nous nous étions réfugiés était dans un état déplorable. Des bancs recouverts de soie et des magnifiques tableaux, il ne restait plus que des bouts de bois mités et des toiles abîmées. Je m'avançais doucement et explorais les lieux, suivi de près par mon meilleur ami et assourdi par le brouhaha de la pluie qui tombait, j'entrais dans ce qui me semblait avoir été une chambre. Peut-être celle du prêtre qui exerçait autrefois ici ?

Nous déposâmes nos affaires sur le sol de pierre et, sortant ma baguette d'un geste vif, je lançais un Lumos, car, malgré la pleine lune, il faisait bien trop sombre pour que nous puissions nous repérer en ces lieux. En traversant la nef centrale j'aperçus une douzaine de bougies près de l'autel, je les allumais d'un sortilège rapide, soulagé par l'instantanée chaleur qu'elles émirent. Je retournais auprès de Ron qui avait profité de mon absence pour s'assoupir, bercé par les hululements et les craquements des arbres et de leurs hôtes. Tentant de faire abstraction de ces bruits qui me paraissaient inquiétants, je me couchais à même le sol, espérant que la fatigue me pousserait à dormir.

Mais alors que mes paupières se fermaient et que mon esprit vacillait doucement vers les limbes du sommeil, il me sembla entendre un hurlement animal qui me tira de mes songes. Faisant abstraction de ma peur, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même en tentant de m'assoupir à nouveau mais le bruit et le froid me faisaient frissonner... Le vent faisait claquer les battants des portes de bois.

Mes poils se dressèrent, un frisson glacé traversa mon corps. En portant ma main à mon front, je constatais que j'étais brûlant. Je supposais que la fièvre était due à un coup de froid attrapé lors de notre très long (il m'avait paru interminable) voyage à balais sous la pluie pour trouver un abri. J'eus un soupir fatigué, moi qui pensais pouvoir enfin me reposer au bord des plages de France avec tous les Weasley, Hermione, Neville et Luna je m'étais bien trompé. Au loin, la mer déchaînée projetait ses vagues contre les rochers, les éclairs fendaient le ciel à de courts intervalles et les herbes hautes étaient couchées par le souffle du vent.

Alors que je me plaignais silencieusement de mon triste sort, un éclat près du sol attira mon regard. La curiosité l'emporta sur la paresse et je me levais. En m'approchant, je fus surpris de trouver ancré dans le sol un anneau en fer semblable à ceux pour attacher les chevaux ou autres créatures plus ou moins magiques. Je tirais dessus et un immense escalier de pierre apparut devant moi, d'immenses bibliothèques ornaient les murs, semblables à celles de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elles contenaient toutes d'étranges recueils tous frappés par un sceau rouge sang.

Intrigué, je m'approchais doucement, j'entrais dans une salle spacieuse bordée de colonnes antiques derrière lesquelles il me semblait que des ombres jouaient, se cachant derrière les tableaux ou sous le tapis de velours bleu qui formait un chemin sur sol. L'étrangeté de cet instant me glaça le sang, mes muscles se contractèrent, mon souffle s'accéléra, je refusais de croire ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. Même le château où j'avais passé la majeure partie de ces 8 dernières années ne m'apparaissait pas aussi mystérieux, lui qui pourtant regorgeait de magie et de secrets.

Une fine brume rafraîchissait l'air, je continuai de marcher, malgré mon angoisse croissante , me demandant si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de prévenir Ron de mon départ. J'aboutissais à une autre alcôve, elle semblait baignée de lumière, mais je ne parvins pas à trouver ni fenêtre ni lampe pouvant émettre une telle clarté, seule une silhouette illuminée était présente. Les ombres semblèrent m'escorter tandis que je m'approchais de ce phénomène étrange. Par Merlin ! Cet homme respirait la magie ! En effet, un halo de petites particules brillantes et noires l'entourait.

Je n'avait encore jamais vu de créature magique telle que celle-ci. Je m'interrogeais quant à sa nature quand l'apparition se retourna. J'eus un sursaut en apercevant le visage du spectre, ses cheveux d'ébène et son visage anguleux d'où dégageait un air animal, renforcé par une énorme balafre sanguinolente qui ressortait horriblement sur sa peau pâle. Ses yeux sombres m'envoûtèrent, me fascinèrent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer.. L'expression de pure haine qui déforma ses traits me révulsa, il me semblait qu'il allait m'égorger dans les minutes qui suivaient. La peur me fit reculer. L'angoisse me serra la gorge et mon estomac se retourna quand il ouvrit la bouche et hurla, tel un prédateur qui venait de trouver une proie, soudain il me sembla que son corps se dématérialisa et se transforma en une masse effrayante et indéniablement sombre.

Pétrifié par la peur, je ne bougeai pas quand ce tourbillon se mis à tout détruire sur son passage, les murs commencèrent à s'effondrer, et je savais que si je ne bougeais pas d'ici, j'allais finir déchiqueté, comme le tapis de velours fut déchiré et anéanti. Aucun de mes Protego n'eut la moindre efficacité, dans un dernier effort, je transplana et perdis connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

A mon réveil, je me trouvais toujours allongé sur le sol de pierre. Je réussi tant bien que mal à me mettre debout, mes jambes flageolantes lâchèrent à plusieurs reprises, alors je m'accrochais au mur pour continuer ma progression. Monter les escaliers fut le plus difficile, mon souffle se coupait et les tambours qui torturaient ma tête ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Je poussai un cri de douleur qui réveilla Ron, toujours endormi. Il ronchonna, gémit et enfuit sa tête dans la couverture puis prit soudainement conscience de ce qui l'avait réveillé. Des cheveux roux ébouriffés et des yeux aigue-marine fatigués se tournèrent vers moi, ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent en apercevant mon état. Il se releva d'un coup, me rattrapa alors que je vacillais, m'allongea sur son drap. Heureusement que nous avions pensé à emporter quelques potions de soin ! Sa voix se fit rassurante, il me questionna et sembla éberlué quand je lui racontais l'étrange et traumatisante expérience qui venait de m'arriver.

Des taches noires se mirent à danser devant mes yeux. Les traits de mon ami se firent flous. Je senti Ron me secouer, me dire de tenir bon, puis…à nouveau, le noir complet.

Je battis des paupières, tentais de remuer les pieds, et constatais que j'étais toujours en vie. Ron me dis que j'étais resté dans le coma 1 mois. Il m'apprit qu'il m'avait ramené au village à toute vitesse et qu'il m'avait emprunté mon Éclair de Feu..

Il était arrivé au village trempé et s'était précipité vers la première porte qu'il vit. L'habitante des lieux, une sorcière âgée, le fit entrer et l'autorisa à passer par sa cheminée m'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, c'était moins dangereux pour l'Élu que de transplaner dit-elle. (Ah mais qu'est-ce que je déteste ce surnom ! Depuis le temps, on pourrait penser que les gens auraient compris que je ne suis qu'un sorcier comme tant d'autres ! Voldy a perdu. Il a été vaincu. Pourtant, la populace, probablement encouragée par cette foutue Gazette du Sorcier, continue de l'appeler Vous-Savez-Qui et de vivre dans la peur et le passé. Il est pourtant temps de lécher nos plaies et de nous libérer, mais non, rien à faire...).

Les risques de désartibulation étaient en effet, moins importants qu'en transplanant. Le médicomage qui me prit en charge était tout jeune, il venait visiblement d'emménager dans la capitale et venait juste de prendre ses fonctions, Ron me raconta. Épuisé par son récit, je m'endormis dès qu'il l'eut fini. Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, on m'informa que je sortais à midi. Hermione et Ginny m'attendaient à Square Grimmauld et vu le regard compatissant que Ron me jeta avant de partir, j'étais sur le point de me faire engueuler, excusez moi l'expression, bien correctement.

Cette nuit là, après une bonne discussion avec les deux femmes de ma vie (ce qu'elles détestaient quand je disais cela !) et après avoir reçu une beuglante de Mrs Weasley, je m'endormais aux côtés de celle que j'allais épouser. Je rêvais de l'Écosse et de ses paysages verdoyants quand un visage menaçant s'imposa à mon esprit, la scène se repassa dans mes songes, la salle aux ombres. Ginny, me voyant m'agiter dans mon sommeil, me réveilla. Elle me tendit un verre de Sommeil sans rêves, et à nouveau, je fermis les yeux et m'endormis, bercé par les ronflements de ma bien aimée.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter

Poudlard était toujours aussi magnifique. La reconstruction avait été plus rapide que je ne le pensait et je fus content de pouvoir de nouveau admirer la lune et les étoiles en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'avais été surpris hier, de la missive de Mc Gonagall. Je ne l'avait pas vue depuis la fin de la guerre et je devais avouer qu'elle semblait avoir sur ses épaules toutes la misère du monde. En effet, c'est les cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés qu'elle m'expliqua que l'école manquait cruellement de professeurs et qu'il fallait absolument y remédier.

Je ne lui demandais pas ce qui la poussait à me demander à moi. Harry Potter alias le Survivant, alias Celui-qui-a-vaincu, alias Celui-qui-a-de-nouveau-survécu et j'en passe. Rita Skeeter s'en était donné à cœur joie dans le dernier tirage de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et Hermione s'était fait un plaisir de lui rappeler que nous avions un moyen de pression sur elle nous aussi... Je pensais à Ginny et ses magnifiques yeux verts.. Ma fiancée me manquait. Ses sourires me manquaient, ses baisers me manquaient et pourtant je n'aurais jamais de nouveau quitté Poudlard pour rien au monde.

J'espérais que la Directrice avait eu la bonne idée de proposer un poste à Ron aussi. Il broyait du noir depuis sa rupture avec Hermy et n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait sortir avec Theodore Nott. La première chose qu'il m'avait dit en apprenant leur relation était "Mais Harry ! Elle pactise avec l'ennemi !" et en bon meilleur ami.. j'avais éclaté de rire.

Les tensions entre Griffondors et Serpentards s'étaient considérablement allégées, du moins entre les anciens élèves.. Les pertes avaient été horribles des deux côtés, ils avaient soumis Malfoy, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini et Nott au Veritaserum et les révélations qui avaient été faites avaient bouleversé le monde sorcier. Savoir que les mangemorts avaient torturé depuis leur tendre enfance des adolescents innocents m'avait retourné l'estomac. Malfoy senior avait d'abord été reconnu coupable puis il avait, en dernier recourt, décidé de livrer ses souvenir comme preuve de sa bonne foi. L'aristocrate déchu s'était révélé être un proche ami de Rogue, il l'avait couvert auprès de Voldemort puis avait espionné pour le compte de l'Ordre, son ami faisant l'intermédiaire.

Cette révélation nous avait tous étonnés. En toute hâte à la fin de la guerre les Malfoy s'étaient exilés dans un manoir en France, moi j'avais emménagé avec Ginny, Hermione avait plaqué Ron, Neville et Luna s'étaient mis ensemble et Dean & Seamus avaient fait leur coming-out. Une année pleine de révélations en somme.

Un violent coup de vent me sorti de mes pensées. Je pris conscience du froid extérieur et rentrait, évitant la Grande Salle et me dirigeant vers le bureau de la Directrice. J'eus un soupir amusé, elle avait décidé de prolonger la tradition instaurée par Dumbledore et le mot de passe était Tiramisu. Alors que j'entrais, détendu par ma promenade et déterminé à accepter sa proposition, je me stoppais brusquement. Deux yeux anthracite me fixaient froidement, un visage aux traits ciselés encadré par des cheveux blonds savamment coiffés, un sourire froid prêt à me sortir une remarque sarcastique. Draco Malfoy se trouvait devant moi.


End file.
